When Reptiles Play
by Francheska Anazette
Summary: Vera is not ordinary.Draco Malfoy notices that immediatly.She is diffrent.She dosn't giggle and want to bow down at his knees like everyone else.When Draco gets into things he shouldn't will Vera be able to save him? Or will her old friend get in the way.


**Arrival**

We were summoned to the hall. I sat with my usual group. Professor McGonigall was walking up to the podium. "Good evening students. I have news that is of the up most importance. We are having a new student here, and she will be allowed things you are not." People started protesting. "However, this girl is not to be trifled with. She is different from all of you. The girl will be arriving shortly with Hagrid." Everyone was silent. "Who do you think it is?" Crab asked. "Probably another filthy mudblood." I replied. I was eating a small cake when Hagrid pushed the oak doors open. He looked and he said a bit loudly. "Madame Pomfree you're needed." She rushed to the door and started asking about the horns, or something like that. I got back to eating my cake. Then Crab gasped. "What are you-" That was when I saw her.  
The girl was in Hagrid's arms. Her face was tan, and her hair was almost black. Her eyes were closed and she was limp. She was tall, you could tell by the legs. She was very broad looking. Then Hagrid left bringing the limp girl with him.  
When we left I went to the common room. There were few people there, but most of them were studying. Snape told us we were having an exam. I already studied. That was when the girl walked in. She was quiet. Her eyes were grey...like a storm cloud-and what the heck am I thinking?! She trudged on through the crowds of people trying to look at her. She turned. "What never seen an American before?" She walked on then. So she was American...that's new.

***  
Damn human so vile and cruel. I could be in my cave right now enjoying freedom, but no mommy was a git and oh my gosh I just said git. England is ruining my boundaries. I got to the rooms after a bit and I found my bed. "So you're the new girl." The girl who spoke to me was small and dark. I could break her if I wanted to. "Yes." She looked up from the book she was reading. "What happened at the mess hall. Hagrid said he needed to take you to the hospital wing." I shrugged. "The nerves got me." She smiled. She stood up and held out her hand. "Valarie Lockhorn." I shook her hand. "Vera Greyson." She looked at me. "Are you a mudblood?" What? "I am afraid I do not know what you mean." She licked her lips which I noticed were chapped. "A person with muggle born parents." I shrugged. "Sure we'll go with that." She sat back down. "Hagrid told me to meet Professor Snape. Can you tell me where to find him?" She looked up. "It is late you can't go out." I bit my lip. "Tomorrow will you show me?" She nodded and then I put on the night gown I was given and I went to sleep. I had dreams of my troubled past. When I woke Valarie was pulling off my sheet. "C'mon Vera class is going to start in an hour." I got up and brushed my hair badly. I put it up in a ponytail. Then I put on the uniform . I was put into Slytherin. I knew why though. Snakes are my relatives. I am just like them. Hurt more but like them. I waited till everyone was asleep. I stood up with a lit candle. Then I started walking. I was going down the steps to the common room and I heard voices. "She's probably another mudblood. It doesn't matter why are so creeped out Goyle." Goyle. Who would name their son Goyle? I mean Verashainrakanna is odd but Goyle? Humans. I walked down, and then I saw three boys. "Look here she is now the filth."

"You wanna say that again twinkle toes?" I asked immediately after he said his insult. The boy was blond with blue eyes. He would be a perfect Nazi I thought to myself. I raised my eyebrows challenging him. Asking him with my eyes to threaten me. "Have no come back for that do you?" He got up in my face and said "Go back to where you belong fool." I replied. "It is better to be a witty fool then a foolish wit." I pushed him away and walked out of the common room. I could hear him stomp up to his room. I smiled proud. His friends were both fat. I think they are brothers. They both had brown hair. "Crabbe shut up." I put a smile on my face. So it is Crabbe and Goyle...there parents were defiantly drunk when they named them.  
"What are you doing? You can't be out at this time." I turned to see the Nazi boy. I think I'll call him that now. Nazi...yes that is a good name for him. "Who is going to stop me?" I asked sweetly. I was only playing his game. "I will." I smiled. "What is a boy with no wand, magical things, or anything that has to do with magic going to do to a girl with a wand she never uses?" I raised my eyebrows. He looked at me. "Whats your name?" I shrugged. "I've had many names which one would you like to hear?" He rolled his eyes. "What is a name but a word for another object?" I turned on my heal and left to go find Hagrid.  
I needed to fly.

***  
How did she do that? She reflected my insults like flies. She did it so quickly it was as if she didn't have to even think of an insult. She just fired them back like it was easy. Then the way she talked. The American accent just flowing off her tongue like water. She was amazing...what is wrong with me? I am thinking about a girl! This is ridicules.  
However, much I sat in my bed and tried to push her away she came back. Her grace, her eyes...especially those eyes, and then her voice. It was like silk-no it was better. It flowed like the clouds drifting across the sky. The way her wavy hair complemented her face was astounding. Then the way her tan skin made her eyes stand out...it was as if God created her just so he could watch the people of Earth get heartbroken. I got out of bed not caring if I were shirtless I sat down and looked at the moon...it reminded me of her eyes. That was when I saw it. Or I think I did. There was a dragon flying past the moon.  
I am loosing my mind. I shook my head and watched the dragon fly around...it was my imagination...right?  
The next day I walked into potions and the girl was sitting next to Weasley. She giggled, and talked to him. Why was I jealous of a Weasley? Ugh...I need to hang out with father more. I need to get back on track...this girl though, she ruined every small emotion I worked up over the summer. She made me forget my best disses, and even when I dissed her it didn't feel right...it felt...bad. Ron looked at me and then whispered to the girl. She shrugged. Then she whispered in his ear. He laughed, and she giggled. Then she turned to look at me, and then she asked Ron a question. He replied and she nodded. "Get your books out and turn to page fourtynine chapter four." Snape spoke in his usual dark, empty, snake-like voice. Then the bell rang. The girl walked up to Snape and he listened to what she was saying. He nodded and then pulled her into his office...or I think it was his office. What was she doing? Snape only let people in there if something was terribly wrong, or if he was going to kill them. I walked on to my next class wondering what she asked him.

*  
I walked up to the creepy man. "Snape I am told you will give me something." He looked at me. "Who are you?" I looked at him. "The dragon." I whispered.  
His eyes got big and he pulled me into his office. "The potion has to be taken twice a day. Once in the morning once before you go to bed. It will hide your horns...how many do you have?" I looked at him with my hands on my hips. "Why would like to know? Planning on ripping one off?" I raised my eyebrows. "You may be my teacher Snape but I am older and much wiser than you give me credit for." He murmured something about a spoiled bitch. I smiled and then he handed me the potion. "Thank you Serverus." I smiled coyley and then ran out of the room before he could say something. I walked into Transfiguration. "I'm sorry I am late Snape had to give me some extra things to help me with the potions." I lied. She nodded and then motioned for me to take a seat. I sat next to a...I think it is called Hufflepuff. "You're the girl who was brought to the castle a few days ago." I smiled. "Yes I am." He held out his hand. "Justin Finch-Finchley."  
I nodded and shook his hand. "Vera Greyson." He smiled and then I took notes in class. She handed out a packet for homework. "Professor...can hu-wizards and witches only tranform into animals?" She looked at me. "What do you mean Vera?" I bit my lip. "Could wizards and witches turn into another person if they had to?" She looked at me. "Only with the right postion." I nodded. Justin looked at me. "What was that about?" I shrugged. "Where I come from people usually can do that...well my people at least." He furrowed his eyebrows. "And where exactly do you come from?" I looked at him and the bell rang. I walked out of the room. It was break. I walked to the lake. Hermione sat there with a book. "Do you mind if I join you?" She shook her head. I sat next to her and pulled out the muggle book that I borrowed from Neville. The book was called "Twilight" So far the Bella charactor seemed weak and puney. Hermione looked at the book.  
"Where did you get that?" I looked at her. "Neville let me borow it. He says it is a good muggle book." I saw her eyes widen. "Twilight? What is it about?"  
I shrugged. "I don't know I just started it." She nodded. "Don't you have to study for Transfiguration?" I shook my head. "I probably know more about it than you teacher. Where I am from we learn much more than you do here. The only thing we didn't learn was potions." She nodded and then she asked. "Do you...I do not quite understand dragons from your area. Can you help me." I smiled. "Dragons from my area are very violent, or very caring. We are the start of the shapeshiters. However, shapeshifters are kind of like your teacher. They can only change into one animal. However, dragons can change into anything, but the big animals take more concetration." She looked at me. "How do you know so much?" I shrugged. "Lets just say I know one." I stood up. "What is your name again?"  
I looked at her. "Vera." She nodded. I started to walk back to the dorms. Then I stopped. I turned around and Hagrid was running to me. "I need your help." I followed him. We got to his hut and he slowly took out the egg. "Where did you get this?" I asked shocked. "I found it in the forest." I touched it lovingly. "I am afraid I can not sense what it is yet, but it is a...boy. Hagrid. You can't keep it. It must be raised by another dragon." He looked down. "Do you understand?"  
He nodded. "So far it feels like a...horntail, but its aura it is....not right." He looked at me. "How so?" I touched the egg. "It has a gentle nature, but it also wants to kill." I said confused. I looked at him. "I could build a nest tonight for it. Then I am sure you could carry it back here." He nodded. I stood to leave and he called my name. "Vera...look out tonight. I think Malfoy is watching you." I looked at him. "Who?" He pointed outside. "Oh the Nazi boy." He laughed and nodded. "That is Draco Malfoy don't mess with him." He was running up the hills. "My fourth day and I already have a stalker. Thats odd it usually ends up happening on the sixth." I walked back to the egg, and I held it close to me. I whispered to the shell. "You are diffrent from the others aren't you?"  
The egg shook gently. "No no wait till the time is just right, and then you can pop out and enjoy life little one." I didn't realise I was speaking in dragon until Hagrid asked me what I was saying. "It was encouraging words." He noded and I left to go to my Defense against the darks arts class.  
When I got there the teacher whose name I had already forgotten was sitting. "A bit early don't you think Ms..."

"Vera Greyson." He nodded, and then he stopped. "You are Vera Greyson." I nodded. He looked at me and shook my hand. "Why it is an honnor." I thought my arm was going to be ripped out of its socket. "Sir my arm." He then stopped. "Sit anywhere you like ." I nodded and sat in the middle to the right. I sat there for exactly five minutes and twenty seconds. I started drawing on a peice of parchment. I took my quil and gently drew the picture of the hippogryph. I moved the quil this way and that making the lines thin or thick. I was drawing the beak, and the point was almost there..."Hi!" I jumped back in shock. I looked at the drawing. Thank goodness I didn't ruin it. I put a hand on my heart. "My lord do you always scare people like that?" I asked. The boy was in Slytherin.  
"No I'm sorry." He blushed and I put the quil down. I saw the Nazi come in. "Sit next to me." He was about to protest when I practically pulled him in the seat.  
"What was that about?" He asked. "The NAzi looking guy has been stalking me all day." He looked at Malfoy. I stared at the ink and a small bubble floated up and I dipped my quil in and then it slowly went back into the bottle. "How did you do that?" He asked. I shrugged. "I asked it to." He gave me an odd look and I continued drawing my hippogryph. I put the point on the hippogryph, and then I drew its feathers. I smiled at the boy next to me when he saw the picture moving.  
I smiled. "Its name is Ravenbeak. Where I used to live we had few of these creatures. Ravenbeak was the one who told Hagrid about me." He nodded. "What is your name?" I asked him. "I'm Gravin Turnbell." I shook his hand. "Its nice to meet you." He blushed and I looked at the teacher right as the class started. The class was amazing. Then the teacher had us around a long table. "Everyone we are having a dueling day. I think we should have our newest member.  
Greyson please." I stood up and walked onto the long table. Then he looked around. "And...well who hasn't been for a while... if you please."  
I stopped everything. I even stopped breathing. Then I shook and regained my senses. -Don't be a fool Verashainerakanna. You are weak!- I heard my fathers cold voice in my head. -You are useless! You are a disgrace! I wouldn't mind if you were never born- I closed my eyes. Then I focused again. I walked to the center.  
Then he did. "Wands one." The teacher said. "Scared?" I smiled. "You have a wand now best not forget I'm better." I held my wand gently. "Two." I walked back ten steps. Then I faced him standing there. "Go." I waited. "Stupfy." I blocked his spell. "Expelliarmus." I made his want fly. "Can't win." I smiled and turned to leave. "Stupfy!" I dropped my wand and held up and hand. The spell hit the wall of magic I used. Then I broke his spell. "As I said before you can't win." I walked off the table and picked up my wand. I sat back down, and then I got back to drawing. I could feel the eyes on me. "How did you-" Malfoy started. I looked at him. "When your life has been threatened since the day you were born you pick up things." I gathered my books and left the room. I was walking to the comon room. "What did you do back there?" I turned. "Mr. Malfoy don't you think it is a bit rude to stalk a woman?" I had my bag slung over my shoulder. I crossed my arms. "I am not stalking you what nonesense." I raised my eyebrows. "If you want to know something about someone you ask.  
However, Draco I have my secrets and I am sure you have yours servant." He widened his eyes. "You filth!" I narrowed my eyes, and then walked up to him. "I dare you to say it again and see what happens." He inched closer. "You filth." I smiled. "Sorry Drakey honey." I punched him in the nose. I heard the crack and then I turned away satisphied. I heard him try snapping it back in place. "Draco!" I turned around again seeing him on the floor. "If you want answers ask Hagrid." I walked back to the dorm. I am so screwed.  
"You used your powers against a wizard!" I winced. "Yes sir." -You are filth and the dirtiest filth at that. Nothing is filthier than you- I shook and listened to the lecture. "You have detention for three weeks. No flying at night." I looked up. "But sir-!"

"I said no flying!" I looked down. "It isn't about the flying." He looked at me. "I am helping Hagrid with a dragon egg. It is unstable and diffrent from any dragon I have met." He raised his chin. "I have told Hagrid that when it hatches I will fly it to the Dragons Keep. To make sure it gets in." I bit my lip and hung my head. The door opened and then slammed shut. " I see you have come to join us." Dumbledor said. I turned my head to him. "Nice nose." I had to bite my lip hard not to laugh. "Ug...stupid girl." I bowed my head. "I think the bloody crooked nose fits your face better." I said sweetly. "Why you-"

"Draco stop it this instant! I will call your father Draco and what do you think he'd say hearing that you tried to hurt a wo-girl." I looked at him and saw Malfoy staring at him his ice blue eyes attempting to bare into his soul. I cleared my throat. "Hagrid asked to see me. Should I go, or would you prefer to have me in your sight?" He looked at me. "Go ahead Vera, but be back before sunset." I bowed and then left feeling the eyes of a snake on my back.

*  
I looked at the girl. Her name was Vera...and she was in Slytherin. I looked back at the headmaster. "Your nose is feeling better I presume." He gave me that look. I can never tell what is in that look and it drives me crazy. "It was shoved to the other side of my face why do you think it is better?" He did a shrug, and then he sent me off. I walked to Hagrid's. When I got there Vera was there. She was talking in a whisper to Hagrid. "You can't keep it the dragons will kick your ass Hagrid they will burn your butt and then take the egg from you. You are getting too attached to it." She stopped. "All right Verashaine. I will stop, but I need to get away. It brings out my fatherly caring nature." I looked in and she nodded. "Let me take care of it." She said. I raised my eyebrows. "I can't give it to you. If someone in the school were to find it-"

"Yes Hagrid I know...it was a stupid suggestion. I apologize." He nodded. "No one can know about this Verashaine." Hagrid said. "I know aparently Mr. Malfoy is not familiar with the word privacy." She turned towords me. I gasped and she smiled. "Come in Draco have some tea." I walked in hesitantly. She looked at the chair against the wall. All the things on it moved onto the floor into neat files and then the chair slid over to the table so I was between Hagrid and her.  
"Now Malfoy sit down." Her eyes looked at me and I could feel my body moving to the chair. "Now that we are all here I think you should tell me how to erase his memories so he can't remember this." I stared at her. She's a dragon. Verashaine...that is a nickname for dragons in the America area. "So Draco since I see you are so intrested in what I do how about this." She leaned forewords. "You come to the Forbidden Forest at one o'clock and you come alone. Then I let you see me in my true form, and then I erase me from your every memory and leave Hogwarts and go somewhere else." I looked at her. -Don't let your emotions cover you Draco stay cold that is how you get strong- I shook. -You are pathetic! You are the biggest disgrace ever!- I shook more violently this time. She looked at me, and then took the hand that I rested on the table. The touch made me feel lightning through my veins. I could then see a wall. "Get Out!" She yelled. "No." She yanked her hand away and the connection was broken. "Don't touch me Draco Malfoy. If you do it will be the very last thing you will ever do."  
She stormed out of the hut. I looked at Hagrid and he shrugged. I stayed seated for a bit, and then I ran out of the hut. "Vera!" She was on top of one of the hills. She turned. "What happened back there?" She was shaking violently. She hugged herself. I walked up to her. She had no jacket on. Can't she tell it is bloody winter? "Here." I handed her my jacket and she shook her head. "I'm fine." I shook my head. "You are shaking." She took the coat hesitantly. "Have you heard of Moaning Myrtle?" I looked at her. "Yeah. The ghost that hides in the girls bathroom on the first floor." She nodded. "Can I meet her?" I looked at her. "Why would you want to meet her?" She shrugged. "She understands people. Understands them more than people think." She walked on. -Mudbloods don't and shouldn't be wizards.- I pushed the memory away. We got to the castle. "When we were in Hagrids why did you shake?" She noticed then. I shrugged. "It was cold." She eyed me. "You were sitting near the fire." I shrugged again. She was staring at the sky. "It is going to rain." I looked up. "No it looks more like hail." She shrugged. "We don't have hail in Georgia." I looked at her. "Where is that?" She looked at the ground. "It is in America." I nodded. Then I saw her take off the jacket. "Thank you Draco."  
She turned after handing me my jacket and then ran to catch up to Valarie. She was so strange...and now I know why. I have a meeting with the Deatheaters tonight.  
I better be getting prepared.

Pansy Pranks Gone Bad

What was wrong with him. I though about him last night...it is so annoying. He is my soulmate? I mean he is a pig! Why has the great Goddess done this to me? I went to the first floor. Then I walked into the bathroom. "Myrtle sweetie where are you?" I asked the air around me. I looked around and then I saw her cute little face appear from one of the stalls. "Come and talk with me Myrtle." She slid over to me silent as a graveyard. "Are you here to hurt me to?" She asked. I shook my head. "No sweetie I want advice." She sat down in the air next to me. "You know a boy come in and talked to me. He was in Slytherin too.  
He cried and tried not to. Poor boy." She stared off into space. "Myrtle I keep having flashbacks of my father yelling at me, and beating me. They come when people say something like what he said...how do I get rid of it?" She looked at me and put her ghostly arm around my shoulder. "The boy said the same thing.  
He was so sad you know. He tried to hide it but he is so sad. He keeps his emotions bottled up and when he needs to let them loose he comes here and talks to me. He says he is so lonely and people pick on him. People just don't understand." I nodded hiding tears with my hair. "That is how I feel Myrtle." She then flew up. "You need to go flying tonight." She looked at me with her head cocked to one side. "I do, but headmaster said I can't fly." I could hear Myrtle turn on teh sink. "I miss touching things." She said. I looked at her "Come here." She floated over and I held out my hand. Her fingertips touched mine and she was human for a few minutes. "Oh my." She smiled and then I let go. She turned back into a ghost. "Please do it again." She looked at me and I shook my head. "I can't...it hurts." She looked at me. I rolled up my sleeve and showed her. "Every time I use my magic I get a cut, or a bruise. My father made me this way."  
She looked at my cut arms. She traced one of the biggest scars on my arm. "I was trying to save my sisters life." I closed my eyes and felt tears fall down my face. "Did you?" She asked. I bit my lip hard. "No." I put my head in my hands. She put a ghostly hand on my back. "Its ok...it is over now." I shook my head.  
"She was screaming at me, and I couldn't help her. I was weak...I am too weak." I felt fresh tears fall. She looked at me. "You are not weak. Everyone needs to cry a bit. Even the greatest dragons must cry Verashainarakanna." I laid down on the floor, and cried as the ghost tried to ease my pain.  
When I got back to the common room my eyes were swollen but I hid then with my hair. I walked in like a undead. I walked to my bed and laid down not even caring to change. "Vera are you ok?" Valarie looked at me with concern in her eyes. "I'm fine." Then I felt them. They were back. Oh shit. I grabbed the potion and ran to the bathroom. I was running through the common room and I heard someone calling my name but I ran on. I ran to the first floor. No one would go into that bathroom...right? I ran in and I uncapped the potion. I took a sip and capped it. I looked in the mirror. I saw my face. It was changing to the gorgeous Gothic purple. I heard someone run in and I fell. I gripped my head. The horns were being forced back. My snout was retreating. "Myrtle...get...the headmaster." I screamed then. It came out as a roar. I was then being lifted. "No...stop moving the room." I pushed the person but I couldn't push then off of me. I was being carried bridal style. There were black spots coming into my vision. "Put me down." I begged the person. "It hurts please!" I pounded against persons chest. Then I felt the cold ground. I could feel my hands turn to claws. I felt my head be propped up by something soft. I think it was a jacket. I closed my eyes and breathed quickly. The pain was horrible. "What happened?" I heard Snape in there. I gripped something. I think it was a tie, or other part of the uniform. "We can't move her without her being seen." Fire...flying... I gripped the thing harder, and then I felt a gloved hand touch mine. It traced its fingers down mine as if the person was trying to memorize my hands. I saw more black spots cloud my vision. Then I felt something crush my lungs. I gasped and shook my head. The next thing I knew I was seeing my memories.

My father was in his black dragon form. He was towering over my. I was five at the time. He looked at me. "You are pathetic! You should have been killed when you were born!" I was cowering in a corner. "I wish I was!"I yelled. Then I felt his tail sweep my feet from under me. I fell onto the hard ground. I was squirming trying to get back onto my feet. My father put a foot onto my stomach, and he pushed down. I had to scream. The pain was crushing me. "STOP!" I screamed but he pushed down harder. My mother watched me scream and she bowed her head. "MOMMY PLEASE!" I screamed at the stupid daft woman. She turned her head away. Then it ended.  
"I think she fainted." It was a boy...who was that? Then I could hear Snape. "She took her potion too late. Ugg girls." I slapped him. "I can hear you."  
I said. He breathed in deeply. "What Deatheater? Can't kill another one of my kind?" I was pushing his limits and I knew I shouldn't. "I could slip poisin in your potion." I opened my eyes. "And I could kill you with one blow of magic if I wanted to." He got back to mixing the potion, and the headmaster was there.  
"Mr. Malfoy I think you may go back to your dorm now." Whoa what?! Draco helped me?! Oh shit. I sat up. "I really want to have some more of those things in the dining hall. What are they called? Truffles?" I rubbed my eyes and then stood up. I held my head. "I just need some ice." I said. "Dragons heal fast." I walked out of the room and then I stopped. "Am I hilucinating or are there twenty students outside the door?" I could hear someone walk up behind me. "Well I think I might be hilucinating too." I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Valarie, Fred, George, and a bunch of other people. "Uhh Hi everyone." I looked at all the people in the halls. Then I was surrounded. I was being pushed from one person to another. I was hugged and I could hear girls talking to Draco about how it was so noble of him to "save me". I then pushed through everyone. I saw people heading towords me. All except for a few girls who were hanging with Draco.  
well they were drooling over him. Children...ugg. I walked away to the dining hall. I got some food. Well actually I got a ham sandwitch and then I left for the dorm. I sat down on the green couch. "SO Vera right?" I felt an arm around my shoulder. "Yes Blaise and if you want to wake up with your man parts you would take your hands off of me." He held his hands up. "Whoa I'm off i'm off." I smiled. I walked up to my bed. I picked up the book. Twilight...it was about vampires and werewolves I guess. I sat down and started reading chapter two. It was late and I changed into my nightgown. I sat down with my book. I then stood up and looked out the window. I sat down on the small block that was there. I stared at the moon. Great Goddess forgive my sins. I proped my feet up on the block. "I'm going to go to bed Vera." I nodded at Valarie. Then I looked out the window again. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and put my hand on the glass. It was a Waning Gibbous. Why was the moons light so cruel?

*  
I couldn't sleep. I walked to the window. I sat down on the bit of stone that potruded out of the wall. I sat with my legs up and my arms around them.  
I looked at the moon. It would be full in two days. I felt the cold common room air bite at my bare chest. I looked at my arm. The cursed sign on my arm. I found out my new target today...it was a dragon. "This dragon is from the American area. It is a girl, or we think it is. This is your assignment Malfoy since you can't seem to do anything else. The dragons name is unknown, but we do know it goes to your school Draco." I looked at the moon. Why do you curse me with this task? I asked it in my mind. I traced the frame of the window. I can't kill people. Everytime I try it kills me inside. I am weak just like father said I was. I stood up and grabbed my cloak. I snuck through the halls and got to the first floor. I walked into the bathroom, and pressed myself up against the wall. "Mrytle?" I asked. The small ghost girl came out of one of the stalls. "Hello Draco how are you tonight? It is a bit late don't you think?" I looked at her. "Yeah." She sat down in mid-air. "What is bothering you?" I shrugged staring at the ground. "Father problems, girl prblems, bullying problems, or is it something I haven't heard yet?"  
I shrugged. "How does confused and needed to think away from everyone work for you?" She shrugged. "People have those days. I wouldn't recomend comming here in your boxers and a cloak everyday though." I pulled the cloak tighter around me and she giggled. "How are the Deatheaters?" I shook my head. "Please don't bring them up." She looked at me. "Another bad meeting?" I shook my head. "Another mission I won't be able to do." She sat next to me. "What is it this time?  
Not killing anyone important?" I nodded. "I just have to kill this girl." She froze. "You like the girl don't you?" I stood up and gripped my hair. "I don't know Myrtle! I-when I tried spying on her at Hagrids when she touched my hand it was like I was sucked into her mind. It was so odd Myrtle." I let my hair go, and I turned to her. "Myrtle it felt like I was supposed to be seeing something when she touched me, but there was a wall and she blocked me out.  
She put a mental wall between me and whatever I was supposed to see." I shook my head. "I'm going to go take a bath." I walked out and to the preficts bathroom.

*  
I was resting in the warm water in the preficts bathroom. I stood up and grabbed my towel. I dried off. Then I slipped on my underwear, and pants. I closed my eyes and moved my wet hair over my shoulder as I dried it. I needed to get it cut. I dried it carefully. I ran my fingers through it, and I felt the soft silky hair slip through my fingers. I closed my eyes. "Enjoying the veiw Mr. Malfoy?" I asked. I took the towel and wrapped it around my chest. I turned and tilted my head to the side. "You shouldn't be in here."

"And neither should you. Then again you also shouldn't be looking at a half naked girl either." He blushed. He was so cute when he was embarassed. I shrugged and turned my back to him again. I put on my dark purple bra, and I slid my black and grey striped shirt over it. "You know Dragons used to roam around naked because they tought skin was beautiful?" I looked at him and he stayed expressionless. I took my towel and draped in over my arm. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. "Do you need someone to come and close your mouth Draco?" He shut his jaw dropped mouth. I smiled. I was walking past him when he grabbed my arm. I felt the shock and then was sucked into his mind. I saw a small boy standing in a corner of a room. "Draco where are you?!" A voice yelled. "You pathetic child get out!" He curled up in a ball. Then I heard Draco. "That is private." I was stuck in another memory. "If you don't want me seeing it then block it!" I replied. I saw a slightly older boy standing tall and still. He was being circled by a tall man with platnum blond hair. HE held a cane with a snake head on top of the cane. He would occasionally hit Draco and he would straghten up. "You are a disgrace Draco! You are dirt and nothing is lower!" I tried pulling away not wanting him to see my memories. "Get off of me!" I yelled in my head. He gripped my arm tighter. "Please Draco." I whispered in his mind. He loosened his grip and then I yanked away. I was on the floor. I was braced against the wall, and he was on the ground in front of me. "Please don't touch me...I don't like going through that." I said breathless.  
"Why does that happen when I touch you?" He asked in the same breathless tone I used. "That is something I can not tell you now...trust me you wouldn't like it." I smirked and then stood up. "Who is Shevet?" He asked. I stopped...everything. I didn't move, blink, or breathe...I just stood there. "Her real name is Shayvettashainerokanna. She was my sister...she left." I walked out of the door and ran to the Slytherin picture. "Password?" The photo asked. "Woggle Pottle"  
I replied and then walked in. I sat near the fire...in fact I sat in front of it. I ran to my bed silently and pulled out a quil and paper. I started to write.  
"Dear Hagrid,  
I know it is a bit of short notice, but would you mind if I came over to your hut on Friday (three days from today)? I know it is a bit random, but I wanted to see you. I heard you play a good flute. Can I come at midnight? I am planning on flying around a bit. Thank you Hagrid.  
Sincearly,  
Verashaine"

I read the note over twice and then I took my two monkeys out. (It is a new choice of animals.) I watched them run onto my shoulders. "Pip, and Mary give this to Hagrid." I looked at them. Pip was a bay and Mary was the girl. "Be back by tomorrow with an answer." Then saluted me and then they left. I then walked back to the fire. I watched the flames dance. I listened to its tales. "That is very amazing. Did the boy get away?" I asked it. The flames whispered and danced excitedly. "Harry Potter really!?" I asked with disbeleif. It whispered and I smiled. "He really did that. Tell me more about Draco what has he done?"  
It whispered and had much more to say. I listened. "You are tired I should let you rest." I spoke to the flames with my soft voice. "Ok ok one more tale and then you sleep." It whispered and I reached in and stroaked the gentle flames. They didn't burn. They kinda tickled. It was so inviting.  
Suddenly, the door opened and I stole my hand out of the flames. Draco walked in with wet hair. "Its late you know." He said. I shrugged. "The moon keeps me awake." I replied lying. "Why were you talking to the fire?" I shrugged. "It talks to me." He sat down on the recliner to the left of me. "What was it telling you about?" I smiled. "It was telling me about all those girls you sleep with. Especially one named Pansy-"

"I didn't sleep with her, or anyone!" I giggled. "Denile." I said giggling. HE turned red in the face. "I am not in denile." I raised my eyebrows. "So you did sleep with her." He shook his head. "No I didn't!" I smirked. "So why did you say you don't deny it if I claim you slept with her and you claim you did not?" He looked confused and I turned back to the flames. "I didn't sleep with her." I smiled. "Suuuuurrreeee you didn't." He stood up. "Anger is after denile." He breathed in deeply and then sat back down. "Then there is acceptance." I smiled and he jumped up out of his chair and tried to lunge at me. "You can't win...and the tough guy act isn't working." He stopped. I turned and cracked my back. "You can't deny one thing." I paused. "You wanted to. I saw it in your memories." He paused with his mouth agape. "I think I might go to bed." I smiled and walked up the stairs to the right. I walked in, and woke Valarie. I smiled. "Do you want to prank Pansy?" She sat up. "What are we gonna do?" I smiled. "She is going to get the sweetest love letter from Mr. Squid." She covered her mouth and then we got to work.

*  
That morning I got dressed and pulled on my robes. It was early but I was hungry. I walked out, and saw Vera and Valarie giggling. Why do girl always giggle? It is so annoying. I walked out of the picture and was followed by Vera and Valarie. "So...Draco anything new today?" Vera asked casually. She was planning something. You can tell by the look in her eyes. "No." I looked at them. "Say hi to Pansy for me." Then she smiled and skipped down the halls to the dining hall. I sat down and worked on a bit of homework that wasn't due till Thursday. It was Wednesday. I sat down and picked up some toast and started eating breakfast. Pansy sat down next to me. "THat is where Crabbe sits." I commented hoping she would leave. "Well Crabbe isn't here." She took a peice of toast and I looked around. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were at their table. Valarie and Vera were talking at our table. Some Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw people were there but other than that the dining hall was almost empty. I took another peice of toast and looked around. Ron was trying not to make it obvious but he was talking about how Pansy wouldn't leave me alone. She was talking on and on about how scared she was for the Herbology exaim tomorrow. I finished up my breakfast and then told Pansy I was going to go study with Crabbe and Goyle. She asked to study with me and I said that Crabbe really needed help so she gave up. I moved back to the Slytherrin comon room and then I grabbed my Herbology book and my potions book. I walked outside and sat under the tree that faced out towords the lake. The squid was playing with a few Ravenclaws. They tickled it's tenticals and the squid would splash them. I on the other hand was studying in the bright fall air. I looked at the ingredients and the way to fix a Forgetful potion. I looked and memorized it then I switched to Herbology. I was looking at the Mandrake sectioin dastardly things they are. Scream louder than Dementors they do. Then I switched to the part I was supposed to be studying.  
It was a few hours later when the squid started to poke my shoe with one of its tenticals. I looked. "What do you want? I am studying." Then Vera walked up and said. "He only is hugry." She picked up and apple out of her pocket and threw it into the lake. The squid took it and then a few minutes later threw out the core of the apple. "See." She raisedd her hand to touch one of the tenticals. She smiled as one of the suction cups sucked on her hand. Then she pulled away. The tentical moved to her pocket. "Fine but the other apple is for me." She took out another apple and threw it in far. The squid went back and then it took the apple and spat the core right at her. She caught it in mid air. "Nice try." She sat down next to me. "Watcha doing?" I rolled my eyes and looked up from the potions book I had switched back to. "Studying." I replied simply. She stood up and then walked over to the water, and she took off her shoes and socks. She tapped the water making it ripple and the squid put a tentical over in front of her. She stood up and walked onto the tentical. Then she motioned at someone. I looked at it was Valarie. She followed Vera's example and took off her socks and shoes. Then the squid slowly moved the tentical back, left, and right. The girls were smiling and then Vera walked up the tentical and was holding Valarie's hand. Then she was lifted onto another tentical. There was a crowed and I had to stand up to see. "Is someone going to help them?" Someone asked. "They look like it is fun." I watched as they were given a ride from the squid.  
Then the squid slid the tentical they were standing on back to the surface. They hopped off and put on their shoes. "Oh my goodness Vera that was a-amazing!"  
Valarie was smiling...she never smiled. That was when I realized why they were laughing this morning. They had been planning it. "Oh please anyone could do that." Pansy spoke up and people moved out of the way so the two friends could see. "If its so easy lets see you do it." Valarie said raising her eyebrows. Pansy got red. "I don't want to give you the pleasure." Vera spoke up then. "BEcause I bet you can't do it." Vera crossed her arms and stared at Pansy like everyone else was. "Fine." Pansy took off her shoes just like the other girls did. Then she walked over to the squid.

Vera POV*  
Oh this was going to be priceless. I looked down this was too much. I started laughing and Val did too. I bit my lip and watched her splashing trying to get the squid to see her. I then slipped away from the crowed and spoke to the squid mentally. "GO easy on her she did nothing wrong. Just accidentally dunk her in." The squid replied "Ok mahhhma." I looked at the ground. I always fed the squid and tickled its tenticals. I guess I was kinda like its mommy. I am just glad I am not like my parents. Then I heard a splash and I looked Pansy was dropped into the water and she screamed when she surfaced. "HEy it ain't my fault you decided to do it." I said. Then I took off my cloak and I helped her out and I wrapped her up. She pushed me awway but took my cloak. I smirked.  
I was walking to HAgrids hut on Friday. I pulled my other cloak tighter around me. "Hagrid it is me." I walked in and Hagrid was with the egg. "It is about to hatch Hagrid." I said just as the egg started shaking. I put it on the table and tried to feel what it was. "Oh my lord...Hagrid do you know what this is?!" I asked scared out of my mind. He shrugged. "Hagrid this is a German Icequeen!" He stopped. "Oh my god...take it." I shook my head. "I don't want to touch it." I put my hands on my chest. "Hagrid if it sees one of us it will create a bond and that bond can't be broken. It will come back if we leave it and kill us."  
German Icequeens are the most dangerous kinds of dragons. They are unpredictable, viscious, and only eat meat. They are white with orange eyes, and teeth that could cut the hardest metal in one snap. I moved away. The egg cracked. I was trembling. "What is going-" I pulled him behind me. "Don't let it see you." I spoke with my voice surprisingly controlled. "What is it?" He asked. I shook my head. "Later." He was pressed against the wall, and I was sheilding him from the beast. The egg shook, and I started to hold my breath. "You should have gotten rid of it Hagrid! We didn't know what it was and now we have to worry about being bonded to one!" I was venting. "Oy youtold me to take care of it and when it 'ached you would take it to the drangons keep." I shook my head. "The dragons would use the baby. I can not take it there. We must release it into the forest before it sees someone." I said. "Hey umm guys-"

"Not now Malfoy."

"But it-"

"Draco shut up!"

"It is moving!" I looked at the egg. Oh shit the top was off so the head should be popping out any second. I turned my head. "Dragons tend to burst out of their shells so sheild your eyes." He turned his head, but it made me uncomfortable. I could feel his hot breath on my shoulder, and I could hear his heart beating fast. "Hagrid...I...I...I haven't fed in three days...Hagrid...throw me out of the hut." He looked at me, and then I gasped. "Potion." He shook his head. "It is too late now." I turned to Draco. "Get back in the castle...or I'll kill you." I gripped Hagrid and he ran out of the hut as fast as his legs would carry him. HE threw me and I could hear my clothes change with me. I was back in my dragon form. I was flying in the Forbidden Forest hunting, looking, watching. Centaurs didn't taste good, and neither did the weird looking horses...or were those Centaurs too? I had to find something to eat quickly. I dropped down and found a bird I ate it and it tasted sweet on my toungue. I turned human again. I started to whipe the blood from my mouth when I saw another bird and I took it and ate it too. I bet you didn't think dragons ate like this did you? Well I guess it is disgusting, but oh well. This is what my people ate living breathing things. We can survive on your chocolates,and sandwitches, but they were not filling. It was like how vampires can drink animal blood and live, but human blood is more satisphying.  
I sat down and whiped more blood off my face. I laid down and smiled. The moon is so beautiful. I then felt my arms sting. I rolled up my long sleeve.  
I stared at the mark. "I have refused you when you tried last time Thomas Riddle. I won't let you fool me again." I spoke to the mark on my arm. It was pain that it symbolized. It was a Deatheaters Mark.

The Second Step Of Denile...Where Did The first Go?

I was walking back to Hagrid's when I saw Draco run out of the hut. "Draco!" I yelled and then I ran after him. I gripped his arm (wich was covered by his cloak). "What happened?" I asked. He was shaking. "It was talking to me...it was weird. I want to go back." I banged my headn on his shoulder. "Oh my great Godess it picked you!" I said in disbeleif. He was shaking harder. "What did it tell you?" I asked urgently. He looked at me. "It told me that is was scared and wanted to play." I turned and ran my hand through my hair. "Never play with a dragon Malfoy...NEVER play eith a dragon." He shook and I pulled (dragged) him into the hut. The dragon was white and it was on the table. Hagrid was against the wall. I walked up to the dragon and picked it up. "Let go!" It shouted at me in dragon. "We are going to play." I walked into the Forbidden Forest. Draco tried following but I was sprinting. "You want to play we are going to play right now. What is your name Ice One?" I asked it while running. "I don't know." I stopped in a clearing. "This is the Forbidden Forest. You will hunt here and only here. If you kill anything not in the forest I shall kill you." He looked at me with his orange eyes of doom. "I am serious." I gave the creature a look of hatred. "Where I am from we are canibles, so do not think I won't." I could see him shutter. "Centaurs do not taste good, so don't try eating them." The dragon looked at me. "What about you? You are human do you taste good?" I looked at it and then I changed. The gothic amythist color covered my skin and the teeth started to get sharp. I could feel my clothes disolving and when I finally finished I stared at the baby dragon. "Who are you calling human?" I could see it shake. I bent my head and tilted my head to the side. "I am Verashainarakanna The Dragon of Midnight."  
Dragons know when royalty is there the dragon bowed and didn't get up. "And you..." I said the Ice Dragon looked up. "You are Orinshaineskew The German Iceking." He stood if that is what you call a shaking newborn. "You are the last, and the begining." Draco appeared then. His eyes were wide with fright as he spotted me and the baby. "Draco leave." Then baby flew(kinda) to him and licked his face. "Daddy!" I put a claw to my head. "That isn't your daddy Orin." The small dragon looked at me. "This is daddy." I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. "Smell him, and tell me what he smells like." The small creature sniffed at Malfoy. He turned paler. "He smell like food." I took my tail and pushed the creature away from Draco. "You can not have food for a daddy." I said. Then I saw it. There was pain in Draco's eyes. Pain like being stabbed. "They told you to kill me didn't they." I turned into a human and walked towords him. "They told you to kill me, and take my horns from my head." I paused and he looked down. "They told you to slay me and rip my heart from my body with as much pain as you could. They told you to take my being from me and to give it to him." My voice changed. It was flowing, but it was as if I was speaking in a mist. My words were as if I was struggling to get them out. It was like whispering just to scare. "They are here, and Draco enjoy life without me." I rolled up my sleeve to show the mark. "Bellatrix is going to hide in the shadows, and when I am weak she shall take my life. Snape will bring me to my knees, and smite me. Then you Draco Malfoy will rip the horns from my body and then Voldemort, or should I say Thomas will kill you because my power isn't stored there." I bit my lip.  
"Most Dragons keep it there but when I joined Thomas Riddle I decided that I would transfer it to a diffrent place knowing he would try to kill me one day. So I moved my powers into two places both the same thing." He looked down and Bellatrix came up behind him. "Go on Draco, or do you want to ruin your family more?" She was hanging over him like a whore in a bar. "Hi Bella nice to see you. How is the gang? Thomas is good I am guessing." I smiled. "Don't call him that! He is VOldemort now!" I put my hand on my hip. "I shall call him whatever I want to! Or have you forgotten where your allegiences lied before you betrayed us." She bowed her head. Bellatrix used to help the dragons then she sold my baby brother...to a bucher. "What?" Draco asked. I looked. "So they don't know.  
Well then let me enlighten your gang." I gave her a cruel smile and started to talk. "BEllatrix used to help us dragons. She would care for us, and play with us. Then she sold my baby brother to a bucher, and didn't stop there. She sold teen dragons, and made money." I paused. "Then we kicked her out when we found out." I stopped. "FOr a price you kicked me out!" She rolled up her robe arm and revealed the burn marks in the shape of a knife. "You ruined my arm! I could not pick up anything with it for months!" I shrugged. "Should've thought about that." I looked at the baby dragon. "Then after she betrayed us I was beaten by my father. He still thought you were sane little angel Bella. I knew though. So I went to a boy who was known then as Thomas Riddle." I paused and started to circle the two people. "He said he could help me. He could put me together again. So I let him. That was until I found out his plan." I stopped and then continued to walk in a circle around the people. "He was going to have Bella here and your mother rip my power from me. I didn't let him." My voice was cold and dark. "I ran off to a place called Georgia. In America. I was safe for a while when Voldy thought he could simply waltz back into my life. I faught him and won. Barely though. I was left scarred and torn. I had change bodies. That was when I went back to my parents. Voldemort controlled my father and forced him to kill my sister in front of my own eyes." I paused. "Shut up you insane dragon!" Bellatrix said in her usual creepy voice. "I'm not done yet Bella. That is unless you want me to tell your story." She eyed me and the grip on her wand tightened. "Little baby Bella all alone." I spoke in a mocking voice. "That is it!" She yelled the Cruciatus curse, and I blocked it. Then I quickly moved to the right side of her, and then I moved behind her and I put my wand to her neck. "BAby Bella is going to be obliterated." I sang in her ear. "Thhattsssss enoughh Verashaineee." I turned and saw Voldemort wearing a black cloak. "I take that the healing is better." I said as though I actually cared. "Silence Vera." I put my hands on my hips. "Why scared I'm going to tell your story too Thomas?" I tilted my head. "Well I think they have a right to know I mean they are your followers." I raised my eyebrows. "Or are you just using them like did me?" I said coldly. Bellatrix eyed him. "Can I kill her?" She asked. I smiled. "Bella really wants to be obliterated and spred across the earth." I stared at Voldemort. "Apparently you do to." I said. "Master kill her..." Bella begged and apparently Thomas heard the weakness in her voice too for he looked at her. "Bella is too weak to be here." I tilted my head to the side and felt the small dragon brush my leg. I reached down and picked it up. I stroaked its head. I could feel it's small heart hammering in it's chest. "I want daddy." He whispered. Voldemort looked at me. "A German Iceking...very impressive Verashaine. Where did you manage to get that?" I pulled it closer. "I found it and stole it." I lied but I sheilded my mind. He raised his cloak covered chin. "You were always good at sheilding your mind. Fine then I will go with that." He was stronger you could tell by his voice. He was then in front of me. "Vera Vera Vera...you were always the strong one in the group." I tensed as he touched my jaw with his long sharp nails. "I thought that was Bella...or was she the strong mouthed?  
Then again so was Crouch. He can come out now I know he is hiding in the shadows behind me." I stepped back and reached into the trees to pull out Barty. The man yanked my hand off of him and then I strode to the left and pulled in Rololphus Lestrange. "Wife treating you well?" I asked glaring at Bellatrix. He ripped my hand off of his black cloak. "I've been alive longer than you Thomas. Give me more credit." I said acting kind of like Jack Sparrow in the Pirates of the Carribean movie. I slightly bowed, and stood up quickly. "Snape get out my gosh all of you are pathetic I can hear all of your hearts beating. I can hear the air being sucked into your lungs. You can not hide." I said it looking straight at Riddle. "Can you take the fires burns Riddle, or will your past interfear with your destiny?" I moved in a circle around him. "Will the pain be too much to handle? Will you break again?" I was dropping sand around him in a circle. "Future tells all the events, but will it tell you?" I then stopped right in front of him. "Will Thomas Marvolo Riddle be scared again?" I spoke coldly, and fog started to close in around me. I steppedd back and held out my hand. "Take my hand and you will see a world you never would know." He looked at me and the Death Eaters were surrounding us without ruining the circle. I threw the small dragon in the air and he flew. I looked at Thomas. "Will you Thomas Riddle accept this vision?" I asked in my cold voice. "I will." I smiled evily. "So be it." I gripped his hand and then we were flying. We were zooming through time and soaring over cities. Then we stopped in the middle of a graveyard. There was a giant Grim Reaper in the cemetary. He was fighting someone, and then the past came. He was in an orphanage sitting. "Are you another doctor? They think something's wrong with me." He was eleven "No I am a proffeser at a school." It was Dumbledor. It ended. I cracked my neck and stayed standing. Thomas on the other hand was bending over gasping for air. I crushed the circle and made the sand fly back into the pouch on my hip. I lifted it then snapped my fingers. It dissapeared. "You are still soft boy.  
You are still weak." It wasn't my voice...it wasn't me. Thomas gripped me around my neck, and Bellatrix grinned. "What did you say?" I felt my eyes change I moved my head lolling it around. "Get out of me!" I spoke coldly. "Why are you scared that I can come?" I reached up to The Dark Lords hands. I dug my nails into them. "Get out!" I spoke darkly. "I don't want to." I screamed and Voldemort left his hands on my neck. "Who are you talking to?!" He demanded to know.  
I looked at him. "GET OUT RURIK!" I screamed. He let go. "He's dead." He said. I cracked my head. "No he is living on the sister that abandoned him."  
I was being controlled by my dead little brother.

Valarie POVTHe True Verashainearakanna

I was running. Was I too late? I hope not. I sped through the forest searching for the smell. I caught it then ran. I stopped. Voldemort was pinning Vera against a tree, and she was lolling her head. "GET OUT RURIK!" She screamed. He let go. "He's dead." THe Dark Lord said. Vera cracked her neck. "No he is living on the sister that abandoned him." Her eyes turned red, and her face was like one you would see in a horror movie. I walked up, and was seized by Lucius Malfoy. "Get off me pig. I'm getting him out of her so I can kill him." I kicked him in the groin, and then moved in front of the twisted Vera. "Rurik." I spoke softly and quietly. He...she?looked at me. "Rurik." I repeated. It stared at me with the blood red eyes.  
"Rurik she didn't leave you." I whispered. This was the hard part...getting him out. "She didn't leave you Rurik...I did." I ran back then to see a Skelital Dragon zooming after me. I turned around, held up my hand, and muttered a cantation. "What are you doing?" I dropped three piles of dirt around him. I spoke the spell louder. He roared and tried to slash at me, but I was blocking him with the dirt. I then changed into a cantation he would know. The one you do after a loved one dies. The one nobody did for him. I chanted. "Valarie please!" Vera's pained voice came out and I paused but kept going. I felt someone behind me. "Close your eyes...let the chant become you...let it control you...become it." I closed my eyes and let the chant grow louder. When it ended Vera was on the ground motionless. I told everyone to stay back. I then saw it. The Skelital dragon appeared out of her body. However,this time it was in the shape of a boy. "Rurik?" I asked. He looked at me. "Why did you leave me friend? Why did you leave me all alone?" I walked forewords and reached out to touch his hand. "I didn't want to. Daddy was yelling and I got a beating that night. I was scared...and lost. I'm sorry Rurik." Draco POV*  
Valarie was talking to the boy. "Daddy screamed at me when I tried to save your body. He hit me. I tried, but..." She was then crying. Rurik tried to reach out and comfort her,but he and Vera were stuck in a magical box. Vera wasn't moving, or anything. She was laying there with peace on her face. "Let me help you. Let me guide you." Rurik talked to Val and tried to get her to let him out of the box. "I can't!" She ran to me and slipped a peice of paper into my hand. I closed my hand around it, and she left. I turned around and saw Orin the baby dragon landing. "Daddy come here." I walked to the tree he was in. "Read it." He whispered. I opened up the peice of paper. Save her, and never let go until she begs.  
I reread it. Then I walked forewords. I walked up to the beast. "Draco get back!" My father yelled, but it was too late. I reached my hand in and let my fingers brush Vera's cheek. There was no shock, no blast of energy, not even a fizzle. I brushed my fingers over her face. Nothing. I traced a vein down to her neck. Nothing. "Vera please." I begged silently. She didn't move. "I didn't want to kill her. I didn't mean to!" Rurik was standing there. He was a small boy with red eyes, brown hair that curled at the ends, and thin lips redder than blood. His skin was paler than Vera's, but it made him look scarier than the motionless girl laying here. I moved her hair out of her face and then I gripped her hand. Nothing. I pulled her closer to the barrier. "I only wanted to be solid again! I didn't know it would kill her!" Rurik yelled saddend by the dead girl. No-she couldn't be dead. I-I won't let her! She understood...she saw the things in my mind that no one had known about and she accepted them. She didn't blackmail me or make fun of me for them, but she let go of them afterwords. I can't let her die...I should be the one here not her. She deserves better. She made my father look like an angel compared with hers. Her father beat her and tortured her in ways my father would not think of. She didn't deserve this! The Death Eaters left. I was alone with Orin, a dead girl, and her brother in the forbidden forest.  
Vera POV*  
I was dreaming. I was in a bookstore. I have always loved books. Anyway, this place had books that reached the ceiling. It was beautiful...so beautiful I thought I would cry from its beauty. However, a man came in. He was grey haired, and blue eyed. His face was oval shaped. "What are you looking for Miss?"  
I smiled sweetly. "I am trying to find more information on a man named Lucius Malfoy and his family. Do you have such a book?" He nodded his head and led me to a stack of books. He handed me one and I opened it. "Whisper to it and then ask for the person." I nodded shutting the book gently. I walked to a table that was covered in books then I cleared a spot. I put the book there. "Are you comfortable? I hope so I don't think the other tables are very comfey either." I whispered to it and opened the book. "It is not that comfey." I heard the small whisper. "I'm sorry do you get used much? You look wonderful." I told the red book. It's pages turned pinkish, and I could tell it was blushing. "I don't get used much, and thank you." I smiled. "You are a very beautiful book." I felt the gentle pages. "I just wish you could help me." I sighed. "Well what do you need?" I paused. "I need information on a Lucius Malfoy...but I can't seem to find anything on him...or his family." It flipped pages and all the sudden the family tree popped up. I heard music...sad yet beautiful music. "Where is that sound comming from?" I asked in a daze. It was piano, but beautiful piano. "It is comming from me...the music symbolizes how the person you are thinking of is feeling at this moment. I thought of Draco and the music stayed the same. "I don't think it works..." The books pages got hot and I pulled my hands away. "Of course it works!" I bowed my head. "I'm sorry...I was thinking of one person, but then when I switched the music stayed then when I changed people it did not change." The book shook. "The music dosn't symbolize who you want to be thinking of...it symbolizes who your heart is thinking of...when the music didn't change it was because your heart was still reaching to that person." I tilted my head. "I am afraid I still do not understand...why would I be thinking of..."  
I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the chair. "I need to wake up." That was when the music changed. IT was like something you would hear in a horror movie right before someone died. I stood up and banged my head on a bookcase. Then another, then I banged it over and over again.

Draco POV*  
Four people appeared out of the black of night. They walked in gracefully, and silently. There was two boys and two girls. "Well this is a treat...is it not Raven?" The girl who spoke had red hair that frizzed around her face, it was beautiful...whoa what?! The other girl called Raven lived up to her name.  
She had raven black hair and black eyes. "Oh yes Jules this is a treat. Right Forodor?" She turned to the man next to her. He had strait black hair and hidden yellow eyes. "I guess so, but let us stop confusing the boy." He turned to look at me. Then he saw Vera. I gripped her hand protectivly. "Well girls look at this. Vera moved then. She started shaking and I despriatly wanted to comfort her. "The human is caring for the dragons. Vera's eyes opened but she wasn't seeing. Her eyes were blank. "Vera!" I yelled trying to wake her. She shook more and Rurik held his head up and roared. "Vera please!" I yelled touching her face, and her cheek. "She won't wake. Her power is too small...the other dragon stole it from her." I turned to Rurik with anger flooding my eyes. I wanted to be solid again Draco. I wanted to be able to touch things...to caress them. I never got to actually live life...can't you understand that?" I stood up and she shook hard, and I bent down again. She started whispering...then she reached for something. "Please." She pleaded. I put my hand in and then she tried to reach for something. I took her hand and she breathed easyer. "Now that I am sick of all this lovey dovey shit lets drink him dry. That was when their long sharp fangs came out, and fur appeared.

Vera POV...rlly getting tired of that*  
I could feel him touching my face. He called my name. "Draco!" I yelled. His fingers gently slid down to my cheek. Then it stopped and I started to sob again. I whispered then. "PLease wake me Draco...I want to see you and Val, and everyone again. Please Draco." I reached out trying to find him...trying to know he was there. "Please." I begged. He took my hand and I gripped it tightly. He held on tight too. I calmed down, and then I was pushed. "DRACO!" I screamed so loud the books started to fall. "This isn't real I am in the Forbidden forest with my brother and Draco Malfoy, and I am not planning on dying any time soon so let me WAKE UP!" I opened my eyes. I saw Draco next to me. I was laying down he was sitting. That was when I saw the creatures. "Oh shit Draco why do you have to be human." I sat up and cracked my knuckles. I looked at Rurik next to me. "You are getting your ass kicked next I am not in the mood." I walked forewords melting the magic with my anger. I walked to the werewolf. It was a boy. His fur was black and his eyes were yellow. "You first pretty dog." I launched myself at him, and he clawed at my face, and I pinned him and bit his neck. He yelped and then he clawed harder. "VEra!" I turned and was too late. The vampire clawer my chest and ripped the skin. I yelled, and then turned and slapped the vampire. It was a girl with raven black hair. I went back to clobbering the wolf. He turned human and I turned to the vampire. "This was my favorite uniform." I commented and I stood there. She lunged at me and I dodged and gripped her hair. I pushed her face into the dirt. I got on her so she couldn't attack me, and I broke her neck. Then I moved to the other vampire. He had red hair like flames. They curled around his face and I punched him. He slashed at me with his nails. I hat deep cuts now. I changed into a dragon and I bit him. His nails scratched my face and my arms. I burned him with my fire. I fell over. I needed air. I was being clawed at by the werewolf girl. I was back in my human form. She was clawing my arms,  
my chest, my face, and my legs. I could feel my head turning. I was loosing my mind. That was when I felt the weight being lifted off me. I needed to sleep.  
I needed...to rest. I felt something grip my hand tightly. "Vera please stay with me!" I barely heard the voice. The moon is so beautiful today. There was no spark as he touched my hand. I felt myself be lifted off the ground. I was limp...I was gone.

Rurik POV*  
I bowed my head and then I lunged at the people. They were hurting her. Draco was holding her in his arms. I killed them as he wept for her. He wept for a girl dragon, and he is human. It wasn't right. It made my heart lurch and do sumersaults. I walked over to my sister. I saw Draco pull her head to his chest and her limp body stay. "Draco she is gone."

"B-because of you!" He yelled in anger. "You took her!" He stopped and held her tightly. "Draco leave her...she will become the Earth like we all do. Draco she would want it that way." I said softly. He shook his head. "She understood me! I loved her!" He cried. I closed my eyes. "Draco tell Hagrid to get the headmaster. Tell him to meet us here. Draco if you do she might live." I said. He was shaking with greif. "I don't want to leave her." He had his fingers gently tangled in her hair. Her eyes were closed and her face was smiling. -This is how I want to die Rurik. I wanted to die saving someone I love...and that is what I did.- Her voice rang in my head. "No Verashain! I did this and you are going to get up!" I yelled mad that she was giving up without a fight. -My brother it is over...I'm leaving to go see Shevytte. It will be nice...to hear her laugh...one more time.- She broke connection. "Vera! No I deserve this!"  
I yelled. Draco left to go tell Hagrid. He cried the whole time. "VErashainarakanna listen to my voice. I am giving your power back, and I am leaving. Please accept my offer." She didn't.

Mystery person POVSaddening I was going to a ball at the Malfoys. I walked to the flying carrage that awaited me. I would mourn with the son. I was a great friend to Vera. She was a wonderful girl. I guess I will tell you what happened after Draco left, but if I do it will make your heart even more saddened. No story is good if it dosn't have heartbreak. I glided across the yard in my dress, a mask on my face.  
Vera died that day. Her brother killed himself after what he did. When Draco got there Rurik wrote in the sand. "I tried, and she wouldn't let me save her." There were puddles of tears near the words. Dumbledor and Hagrid got there and were shocked. Rurik was laying there in his dragon form, and he had small human looking Vera curled up in his arms. His head lay near hers, and both of them dead. Draco stayed with them for days. He was excused from classes.  
When he came back he always had a stone expression on his face. His eyes were always swollen. He did not sit near anyone. Not even Crabbe and Goyle. Valarie sat with him and they mourned together. Valarie took it better than Draco, but she never truly forgave herself for leaving them. At night people claimed to hear Draco crying in his private room at night. The people had taken her belongings and let Draco take things that he needed for commfort. He took one small thing. It was a bracelet. She never wore it except for when she was sad. HE kept it in his pillow at night. He would miss classes, and he was seen sneaking out to the forest at night standing in the place he had held her. Hagrid took her body and the dragons. Draco went home and found a large box with a note.  
It read:  
Dear Draco Malfoy,  
I know you miss her and I refuse to write her name because it saddens me to. I must say I didn't think of all people I would be writing to you. Dumbledor has given me strict orders to give this to you. Inside you might not want to look yet. However, I do know that I spent days looking and trying to get the person to wake up. I must leave now. Hagrid

The box was really a bed with plush pillows in it and a girl with closed eyes. She had tan skin, her hair was almost black, and she was tall you could tell by the legs. Her body was limp, and wouldn't decay for centuries. That is how dragons are. They become what they protect. Anyway, Draco would spend days in the room with the beautiful girl he called Verashain. The girl was dead, and he wouldn't let go.  
I wore a dark purple dress one that Vera would like. I smiled. Vera. She was an amazing girl. She was so brave. I walked in and knew what everyone in the house saw. A girl with a silver mask that had flecks of purple in it. The border was the same purple. Then the eyes had a faint tint of purple around them.  
The girl on the other hand was tall about five seven. Her head was held tall as if she was royal. She wore a dress with no sleaves. It was revealing, but not too much. She wore silver gloves and her lips were red like blood. Her hair was hard to describe. In one light it looked purple, and in the other it looked almost black. The dress hugged her in all the right places, and her dress trailed slightly behind her. She walked in with no date. However, from the way her chin was up she looked as though she didn't care. Her eyes were grey like a small storm cloud. Her face was heart shaped and her cheeks were slightly pink. This was the girl I saw. What they see in me I do not care. I walked in gliding across the halls. People would stop and look. Their faces hidden by masks. The woman had fans. I had one, but it was hidden for the moment. I walked into the ballroom where a slow song was playing. I looked for my name. I saw a man. "Can you tell me where I am sitting?" I asked him in my soft voice. He nodded and then led me to a seat next to a boy. His hair was messy and it looked good with his outfit. His mask was silver with a green tint in it. It looked as though snakes were on the mask. He wore a suit with a white shirt, the top three buttons undone. His black suit made him look sharp. He had blue, grey eyes. His hair was blond. I knew him Draco Malfoy. Poor boy. "Are you Draco?" He nodded not looking at me. "Do I remind you of her?" I asked I of course knew the answer. "Yes." I looked at the plate. "Where are you staying?" He asked. "Here...no one else would take me in because I have no money." I replied. He looked at me then. "How did you buy such a dress when you have no money?" I shrugged. "My friends bought it for me." He blinked and I didn't talk to him. "Will you show me her?" I asked him. He looked at me. "it pains me...I do not know." I put my gloved hand on his, and he looked at me. "I will...after dinner." I nodded. I got up in the middle of the dining. I went to the bathroom and took the mask off. I was so nervous. I put it back on and then went back to the table. "She was brave you know." I said. He stopped. "She always told me that she wanted to die saving someone she loves. I told her that it was an amazing beautiful thing that she wanted to die like that." I paused his face was stoned again. "She loved you...and I bet even though she is not with us she still loves you." He put down his fork. "What is your name?" I was about to tell him when a woman walked up to Draco and whispered in his ear. "One moment." I watched him leave, and I got back to eating the wonderful salad.  
When he got back he was red in the face. "Girls dancing with you?" I asked he nodded. He gulped down his water, and then he ate a bit more. He didn't eat much. He played with his food. "Can you show me now?" I asked eager to see the girl. He nodded and led me up some stairs. Then he opened a door. The room was white and it had many dark photos, objects, and trinkets there. There was a box made of wood, and carved beautifully. "Oh wow." I said amazed. He nodded "I thought that when I saw it too." He took off the green blanket and looked away. I looked however. "Draco do you know what Midnight Dragons are used for?"  
He shook his head. "They are born over and over again sometimes, and they know if they will die in the future, and what happened in the past. They are used to make profecies." His hands were together and he was shaking. "She isn't in the box Draco." He looked and of course nothing was there. He looked at me and put his hands on my throat to strangle me. "What did you do to her?" He asked mad. I removed his hands from my neck. "You asked me my name earlier." I put my hands behind my head and I started untying the mask. He took his off, and I waited till he did. He was older his features more broad. His shoulders were too.  
He was strong...probably from quiditch. His emotions were gone. He was distraught. I removed the mask and shook my hair out a bit not liking how it was tucked behind my ears. He carefully moved my hair away from my face. His hands shook. "Vera." I nodded. His hand dropped. "Please don't be mad at me Draco." I took his hand. "I tried to let the power Rurik gave me heal me. I am still scarred Draco look." I pulled off a glove and he saw the scarred arms. He reached to me and then pulled back. "I haven't been in your mind...am I not yours anymore?" I bit my lip trying not to laugh. "Draco...the mind thing was there to make me accept you as my soulmate. It wasn't there forever. When a person finds someone they love unconditionally, and want to spend their life with you create a bond that connects your hearts. The bond weakens until the two people finally figure out they are meant to be." I paused. "When I died I was reborn. I was badly injured, and I could not heal. I got well enough and I heard about this party. I wanted...I wanted to see if you were ok. I-I-" I choked up and put a hand to my heart. "When I saw you stone faced and sad it broke me. I...Draco when we were in the woods and you held me so tight, and so...carefully you" I had to pause because tears were starting to come. "You made me feel loved. I have been alive for thirteen centuries, and never once during then had I loved any single person more than I love you now. When we were in the woods I realised that I loved you, and that I couldn't stand life without your clever insults, and your smirk that came along every now and then." I smiled at my weakness. "I tried so hard to come back to you, and it ended up making me stay away longer." I looked at him and he was staring at me. I felt a tear fall down my face, and Draco walked forewords and whiped it carefully away from my face. I put my hand on his and I kissed the inside of his wrist. "I better be going." I said walking to the door with my mask in hand. He gripped my arm and pulled me back to him. He held me.  
After a few minutes I felt the tears on my neck. They dripped down my face and down my collerbone. They wern't my tears, but part of them were. I put my arms around his neck and burried my face into the nape of his neck. "Vera please don't leave me." I tangled my fingers in his hair. "Draco the Death Eaters will kill you if they find out." I stroaked his hair and his arms were around my waist. "I don't care." He said. I gently pushed him away. "But I do care. I won't watch another person die Draco." I moved his hair out of his face. He looked at me. "Draco...I'm leaving after the party." He shook his head. "Vera please don't-"

"Draco I am packed up and I have made up my mind." He took my hand and led me to another room. He opened a door and it led out to a moonlit balcony. "Draco what are you doing?" I asked him. I moved back to the door, and he took my face gently in his hands. His lips brushed mine, and then I stopped. I turned my face. "Please don't." His face was inches away from mine. "Why?" I ungloved my hand and put it on his face. He saw the memory. I was standing in a middle age dress. It was dark blue and I wore my hair in a long braid down my back. A man took my hand and he covered my mouth. I knew what would happen. He pushed me against a wall, and I tried to scream but my voice wouldn't work. I was petrified. He smiled evily and his lips brushed mine as he tried to rip my dress. In the end I killed him, but it still haunts me.  
I pulled my hand away. "In the woods you watched me kill people who only were following their instincts. They were doing what they needed to survive.  
You watched me kill them as if they were trying to kill me. However, they only were hungry." I paused. "If I were to loose control Draco I would kill you. I can't begin to contemplate how much I would hate myself." He took my hands and he held them to his chest. "Can you not feel how lost I have been without you?"  
He was mad...I would be too. His heart was pounding in his chest...I stopped. "Did you...did..." I couldn't ask it. I felt tears comming. "Did you drrink my blood?" I asked knowing the answer. I yanked my hands away and I ran out I ran down the stairs to the party. People saw my tears and I got outside. "Vera!"  
I clentched my fist. "I can't beleive you would be so selfish Malfoy! I can't beleive you would do that!" I paused. "You are just like all the other humans!  
You're cruel and vile!" I whiped the tears furious that they were falling. "You used me for your own gain! Just like everyone else!" I ran to the bush that was nearbye. I pulled off the dress and knew my jeans and sneakers were on. My shirt was hanging down so the sleeves wouldn't show when I wore the dress. I turned to him. "Just leave me alone!" I changed and flew. A small creature flew next to me, and I was gone from his life as he from mine.

Prolougue

I stood at the desk. "Excuse me." I looked down. I saw a small girl. She was obviously a werewolf. "Where is the werewolf section?" I smiled and took her small delacate hand in mine. I led her through the store. She smiled. "Thank you Miss." I nodded and then went back to the desk. Then a boy walked up. He looked at me. "Where is the dragon section?" He asked bored. "American of English?" I asked. He shrugged. "American." I pointed to the left. I sat down in a chair I summond. I was now thirty years old. I was a grown woman now. I was happy for it has been the longest I have ever let myself age. I picked up a book that I found. It was written by a Dementor called Rave Roice. The story was about how he met a girl and saved her life. How it changed him, and how it hurt him. I read a few pages when a tall man with brown hair with bits of grey. His eyes were hard to tell the color, but I think they are yellow. "Hello are you Vera Greyson?" I nodded. "I read your book about the diffrence between American Dragons and other dragons. I found it very facinating. The one thing I do not understand is you said American dragons can change shape. What exactly can they turn into?" I smiled. "They can turn into any living thing. Unlike the Russian Firetail who can turn into abiotic things." I paused. "American dragons prefer to take a human or small pet shape. It helps them get around." I gave him and look and he nodded. "I am Remus Lupin." I shook his hand. He smiled and I nodded. "Why would a werewolf be intrested in dragons if I may ask." His smile faded. "How did you-"

"I know about dragons for a reason Mr. Lupin." His eyes widened. "You-you're-you...your a dragon?" I crossed my arms. "Why is everyone always so surprised. I mean c'mon no normal human could look this youthful at thirty." I chuckeled. He nodded and then a girl called him over. He bid me farewell and then I got back to my book.  
A few hours later I stood up and walked over to my assistant. "Valarie I'm going out for a bit. Watch the shop for me?" She nodded putting up the books with her magic. I walked outside into the cold air. Then I stepped back in and grabbed my jacket off the rack. "Might need this." I said Val giggled, and then I was out in Diagon Ally surrounded by wizards. I walked out of Diagon Ally and through a Muggle street. I walked on and walked to the black gate. I looked at the Malfoy Mansion. I walked on. I slid my feet, and smiled. I walkd to the small pond in the park. The small kids ice skated on the frozen pond. They laughed when they fell, they smiled as they slid across the ice, and their eyes glowed when someone slid with them. I rented some skates from a man there. I put them on my feet. I got on the ice and skated around. The small werewolf from the bookstore gripped my hand and smiled. She skated with me. Then I twirled her around on the ice. She smiled and laughed. Her name was Rikka. She was seven. Her mom was dead, and her dad left her. She lived in the orphanage down the street. I took her hands and skated backwards with her smiling. She struggled a bit and I helped her get used to it. She giggled and I picked her up and we spun around. I smiled and she gripped my warm jacket tightly. I smiled and I set her back on the ice. She sped off and I chased her. SHe giggled and I almost had her when she turned. I skidded to a stop.  
She was laughing and slipped. I slid over to her and helped her up. "That's what you get for trying to ram me into the gate." She pulled me down and I smiled.  
"These were my favorite jeans." She rolled her eyes and we got up. We returned the skates. She held my hand. I owned a bookstore and to pay for it I worked part time at the orphanage. We walked to theorphanage. It was a white building. It was old and worn out. I walked inside. "We got a new child today. He is staying in his room do you think you could talk to him?" I nodded at Alissa. "Sure what room?" I asked. She shrugged. "I think it is 14." I nodded. Then I walked down the halls to the room. I knocked. "What do you want?" A small voice came from behind the door. "I want to talk." I opened the door. There was a small boy sitting on the small rock potruding out of the window. I shut the door. "Are you a doctor? They know something is wrong with me." I looked at the boy. "Thomas?" I asked. He loooked at me. "My name is not Thomas." I looked into the boys completly grey eyes. "Are you blind?" I asked him. He nodded. I sat next to him. "What is your name?" I asked him. He had dark black hair and pale skin. "My name is Fin." I nodded and took his hand. "How old are you Fin?" He looked at me. "five." I raised my eyebrows. "Centuries or decades?" I asked. He looked at me with his mouth ajar. "How-how" I smiled even though I knew he couldn't see it. "I'm a dragon I can sense magical creatures. Vampires are pretty easy to spot." He nodded his head. "So you like snow?" I asked him. His shoulders drooped. "I don't know what snow is." I took his hand and led him outside. I put my jacket on him. I reached down and picked up a ball of snow. I took his hand and let him touch it. He smiled and poked it. "Its wet." He smirked, and I put it in his hands. "Now throw it." I said aiming at a few girls outside. He did and it hit one of the girls in the back. She screamed and then I smiled. "Alisha it's ok. Come here." She skipped over. Then I said. "Alisha how about you tell Fin what a snowball fight is." I smiled and she sat down with the vampire and started to tell him the basics of snowball fighting.  
I walked along the streets a few boys and girls from the orphanage with me. "I would like three hot chocolates and one syrup thing." The kids smiled and I anded out the hot chocolate. I walked with them to the small playground area. THere was a snowball fight happening and the kids finished their hot drinks and then joined in. I sat down on the bench, and watched them. That was when a snowball hit me." I stood up. I gathered some snow in a ball and then threw it at a boy named Philip. He laughed and then I got behind one of the snow forts the boys had made. I gathered up another snowball and Threw it at the other fort. THen my friend Tanya who was six threw a snowball. The boys in the other fort started to shout as if they were in war. "We're under attack! Fire snowballs!"  
I ducked behind the fort and listened as four snow balls hit the fort. "Tanya I'll make snow balls and you throw them." She nodded and then threw one that hit one of the boys in the head. Then I felt something plop down beside me. It was a Tabby Cat. "Hello professer how are you?" I asked her. She looked at me and started to write in the snow. "We are in a place filled with Muggles." I shrugged. "They don't care." She messed up what she wrote and I kept making snowballs.  
She wrote something else. "We are having a school get together at the Malfoy's place...you were invited but never responded." I watched her ruin the words a second time. I do remember that. It was a silver and blue card that was delivered a few days ago. "I know prof, mais je ne peux pas. Je dois travaille." She rolled her eyes. I was in France for a few years, and I picked up on it. Then she pranced away on her cat feet. "Vera more snowballs!" I smiled "Ok ok I'm on it captain." She looked at me. "That is sargent Tanya to you private." We laughed and then got back to being beaten by the boys. I walked back to the orphange to see Fin dancing with a girl. They wern't dancing like a waltz it was more of the play dancing. I walked inside. "Ma I don't want to stay in this form. I want to go fly." I eyed Orin. After I found that Draco drank my blood to make him immortal I have been taking care of the growing now seven Orin. Alissa walked in. "Good lord Vera you need to change! The party is in a few hours." I shrugged. "I'm staying and watching tonight.  
I can't stand seeing the Malfoy's after what they tried to do." I know I was overreacting. I told them I refused to because they tried to beat me or something like that. She crossed her arms. "You are going to this one." I crossed my arms. "No I won't." She gave me the evil eye.  
The next thing I knew I was being stuffed into a black dress that looked as though it was meant for a tango. It was black with red roses on it. It was short and only went mid-thigh. On the right side it curved up showing more of my legs. It was sleevless, and it showed way too much skin. THey made me wear black panyhose. I was then shoved out of the door with a small black purse and high healed black shoes. I looked down at myself. I was going to get raped tonight.  
I walked back to the door but they locked it. I banged. "Hey someone let me in!" I yelled. I looked in the purse. I looked in the small makeup mirror. They had curled my hair and put it so it was pumped uo a bit in the back. It curled down around my face and I saw my eyes look more bold. I had redder lips, and pinkish cheeks. I banged on the door. "At least give me a coat!" They barely opened it and threw it at me. It covered my whole outfit so no one could see the slutty shit they put on me. I walkd to the Malfoy's house. "May I take your coat ma'am?" I shook my head. "No I am cold I think I will wear it." I pulled it tighter to my body. I sat down farthest away from the Malfoy family as possible. I looked in my purse and saw a fan. It was red with a few black feathers. I put it back, and then looked through the other contents of my purse. I kept my head low, and my face hidden. I saw a man walking nearer to me, and I quickly went tense. I looked at the man. He was tall with broad shoulders. He had dirty blond hair, and his eyes were green like algae. I looked at him waiting for him to speak. "May I be honored with a dance miss?" I raised my chin and smiled. "Yes you may." I took off the coat feeling his eyes search my body. Stupid slutty dress it made me look like a prostitute. I took his arm and then he led me out to the dance floor where a fast upbeat song was playing.  
After the dance I was bombarded by other men trying to dance with me. I accepted until I became dehydrated. I walked over picked up my jacket, put it on, and then I left the table to go get some punch. I got some and drank the cold liquid down savoring the taste. I turned aroud and almost dropped the glass.  
"Do you try to make me break your expensive dishes?" I got a napkin and whiped up a small bit that was on the floor. I handed it to the man who gave me the punch, and then I walked back to my seat in the shadows. Draco followed. "Why are you back to stalking me?" I asked not looking at him. I put the glass down and sat in my chair. He sat next to me. "Leave me alone Draco." I took another sip of punch and stood up. "Dance with me." He said. I shook my head. "No." He followed me out onto the dance floor. I stopped and turned around, Draco almost bumping into me. "I won't dance with you, and as of now I refuse to speak to you." I raised my chin and walked away. I did a circle and I found myself back near my seat. I took the punch and I chugged a bit. "As the heir I order you to dance with me." Everyone stopped...even the music. I got closer. "And if this woman refuses?" His face didn't show emotion, it was cold. He whispered in my ear. "Prison." I took the coat off and threw it onto the table. I walked up to the band. I told the man who picked the music to play something. He looked at me and nodded. I quickly changed a few things and then I stood in the middle of a giant circle the people made.  
I put a hand on my hip. "First there is desire." The man said. I moved towords him in a seductive way. I moved my hips and he put his hands on my waist I turned teasing. "Then passion." I twirled around in a circle and he had his face near my neck. I moved around him twirling and teasing. I was wrapped around him my leg held up. I pointed to the blond man I danced with then. "Then suspicion." He gripped my wrist and I moved back as if he was a threat. The blond man (whose name was Ryan) was slowly walking near to us. So were a few other men. "Jelousy, anger, a child for love is for the highest bidder. There can be no trust and without trust there is no love."  
I was being twirled fast and hard. I was jerked like a rag doll in a dogs mouth. Then he realeased me and walked around farther away than he was before. I was then embraced by Ryan. "Roxanne." I twirled in a circle his body following mine. I stepped out and was pulled to another man. He was behind me and we had started to copy the dance from Moulin Rouge exactly. I was twirled at the right moments. I was caressed and lifted. I was then with another man. He put his hands on my waist and lifted me twirling in a circle at the same time. I paused. Then I started to sing. "His hand upon your face. His hand upon your hand. His lips caress your skin. It's more than I can stand." Couples started to come out and dance the tango. I walked inbetween the lines of people. "Then just don't decieve me and please beleive me when I say I hate you." I looked at Draco who was across the room. I took one mans hand and he twirled me and dipped me. I lifted a lef and twirled. I looked at him knowing he was jelous. "Feelings I can't find." I was then circled by all the men. Being moved from one man to another in a circle. I was being touched and twirled. Then I got to Draco and I put a hand on his throat, and a leg up as if I were going to kick him. The song ended and I backed away from him. I took my coat and purse. I was about to leave and the man who was in the band gripped my arm. "Will you sing Lady Marmalade." I smiled and nodded. Me and three other girls got on stange and we sang. "Hey sister go sister." I waited. "He sat in a pool while she freshened up." I conntinued.  
When we finished I took my coat and left. I pulled my coat tight against me. It was snowing outside and I got to the street with the ice rink. I rented some.  
I took off the coat. I got the whole rink to myself. I skated around. I jumped up and twirled in the air. I landed and swing my foot behind me. I slid sideways across the ice. I got to the middle and twirled fast. I arched my back, and took my left foot behind me. I held it as I twirled on the ice. I was a professional ice skater back when it was first invented. That was back 1,000 years ago. I stopped, and gave the ice skates back. I quickly grabbed my coat.  
I was running I could see them comming after me. I dodged the spells, hex's, and curses. I ran down an allyway to be found at a dead end. I tried to change into my dragon form but I was so frightened I couldn't concentrate long enough. I sat down in the allyway. I closed my eyes, and prepaired myself for the hit. However, it never came. I was trembling and I could feel my lip quiver. I curled my body into a ball, and started to cry from fright. The only comfort in the ally was the cold wind and shadows caressing my skin.

I ran looking everywhere for her. Where the hell did she go? I searched through the whole freaking town and she isn't anywhere. I walked up to the guy selling ice skates. "Hey have you seen a girl with a red dress and a jacket?" I asked he nodded. "Yeah she was skating here and then she like left." Stupid muggle. "Where did she go?" I asked as if I were talking to a three year old. "Well she was like staking, and then like these people came and like she like ran 'cause they were like chasing her. So she was running like that way." He pointed to the right. I ran. I sat down in the allyway. My god where is she? I ran a hand through my hair. I rubbed my eyes and braced my back against the wall. That was when I heard the whimpering. I tensed, and was alert. Then a few moments later the sound came again. I looked deeper into the darkness, and I saw a pile of white. I crawled over to it, and moved the white off of it. The thing tensed and stopped breathing. I moved the cloth covering the thing. It pulled it back. I threw it off. Then I saw her. So frightened. "Please don't rape me." She wimpered. I could see frozen tears on her eyes. I took the coat and put it back on her I gently picked her up and carried her to my house. I let her lay by the fire like she did at school sometimes. I sat down on the couch watching her. She was still scared and tired. When she thawed out (and I mean that allmost literally) I picked up her limp body and took it to the guest room. Her dress was soaked from the ice that had melted on her. She was still too scared to move though. She stayed curled up and silent. I laid out a night gown that my mother left when she and my dad moved out. I pulled the covers over her scared body, and then left.  
It was the middle of the night when I woke. I pulled the covers over my head trying to ignor the person hovering over me. "Draco please." I sat up then.  
I looked at her. She was wearing the night gown. "What?" I asked grogily. She looked at me, and then sat down on the bed. "Draco what if they try to kill me again? What if they find me?" She was crying. I pulled her into my arms, and she rested he head there. I breathed in her scent...she always smelled so wonderful.  
She had a hand on my bare chest, and I could feel her tears flowing down my stomach. She curled up beside me, and put her head on my shoulder. I probably need to get back to the shop. Val will be worried." I looked at her. "Are you...you guys..."

"No, no she just needed a place to stay and I am letting her use the book store. She is working for me until she has enough money to go to France. You know that they have people there that guard the border, and they are witches and wizards?" She sniffled and whiped her eyes. She looked so...venurable, and delacate. I moved some of her hair away from her tear stained face. She reached up and took my hand. "Why did you drink my blood?" She asked almost silently. I closed my eyes. "You wouldn't beleive me if I told you the truth." I saw her move and get up. "Draco please tell me you did it on purpose so I can just leave and be by myself for the rest of my life." I stared at her wide eyed. "I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you Draco. I was suposed to fall in love with......Snape."


End file.
